DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicants abstract): The University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey-School of Public Health (SPH), in collaboration with the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute (EOHSI), proposes to conduct EH-STEP, a three year Phase II Dissemination project. Approximately 2,000 educators and 40,000 students nationwide will improve their basic science and math skills while learning to reduce their exposure to potential pollutants which may then prevent environment-related illnesses and diseases. SPH/EOHSI will direct this project in partnership with seven Regional Education and Training Centers (RETC) comprising Community Outreach and Education Programs from National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences' (NIEHS) Centers of Excellence based at Oregon State University, University of Arizona, University of Southern California, University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston, University of Wisconsin-Madison, Vanderbilt University and Wayne State University. Partners also include scientists from these Centers and the Toxicology Education Foundation (TEF). These diverse partners will ensure that the project is translatable nationwide. A curriculum dissemination through professional development model will be utilized. The model comprises four main components, EHS curricula, train-the-trainer workshops, teacher training and scientist involvement, and will expand on two of EOHSI's successful nationwide professional development and curriculum dissemination programs: the ToxRAP TM (Toxicology, Risk Assessment and Pollution) Network, a joint program with the University of Arizona, supported by NIEHS, and the ToxRAP TM Education and Training Program supported by TEF. EH-STEP will use curricular materials for this initiative that focus on environmental health issues relevant to students' lives. ToxRAP TM, an award-winning EHS curriculum series developed by EOHSI with support from NIEHS, will serve as the initial curriculum for dissemination. A Curriculum Selection Board will identify additional materials/programs to be included. RETC-designated teams will attend train-the-trainer workshops on implementing the selected curricula, as well as designing and delivering effective teacher training programs. Each RETC will be responsible for developing and providing trainings and curricular materials to K-12 teachers in its region. A Scientist Involvement Advisory Board will help develop strategies for scientists to interact with teachers/students and to encourage students to pursue careers in biomedical and behavioral sciences research. Ongoing support will be provided through Internet-based technologies. Formative and summative measures will be used to analyze project effectiveness.